The Xi Era
by Navysubgirl
Summary: In a setting four generations after Legend of Korra, a new enemy previously unknown sieges the land, destroying all peace and hope... but for a new Avatar to arise. Will he restore Earth to as it was, or is the enemy too powerful?
1. Introduction, Part One

**_Hi! This is a new storyline a friend and I are working on... Review if you like it, so we can know if we should continue it on!_**

 ** _*I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._** ** _*_**

* * *

In a world ravaged by violent storms and gargantuan waves, there was a little Water Tribe village, a seemingly unimportant cluster of floating huts. In one of the huts there resided a young boy, around the age of twelve, a thoughtful expression on otherwise guarded features. He had just received a letter from his great uncle in the Capitol.

Now, before I get too carried away with the story, let me tell you the background of such a tale…

Three years ago, Earth was peaceful, untainted by conflict, as the citizens had moved on from the events of the Hundred Year War and anti-bending ideas four generations ago. Furthermore, the modernization that occurred back during the Chun Tai Era had been discarded and devolved back into the times of the Ri Wu Era, because everyone preferred the way things were back then to the machines plaguing the cities, causing more trouble than that which they were actually worth.

Then, on a blustery outpost on the state of the Southern Water Tribe, sentries spotted unfamiliar metallic contraptions gradually growing larger on the distant horizon. Their build was unlike the ships of the Fire Nation; they were sleeker, and seemed to move at least twice as fast.

With a note of fear, the sentries tried to discern where the ships may have come from. Their direction was that of uncharted sea, thought that was due to the past war's annihilation of the Airbenders, for those waters were known for having unyielding gusts, forcing out any who try to enter. No one had brought up the idea of having any of the Avatars since clear the way, so it had been left an unknown corner of the world for centuries.

As the strange ships grew closer, the men grew more and more worried. Keeping an isolationist mindframe over the generations had kept them from exploring past the already-established boundaries of the known lands.

The ships were ever closer now, and the sentries felt a sense of foreboding as they scrambled to contact their general. One looked up, and with a cry, alerted the others to do so as well. The leading vessel seemed to be charging up with a form of light, and a short moment after, appeared to project an item into the sky.

It was rapidly approaching their outpost, the men noted with alarm. Hastily attempting to form a defense line, the Benders readied their walls. But it was no use. Upon impact, there was no outpost to be seen, only rubble and ruin and ice.

Thus was the fall of life as it was known.

Thus was the beginning of the Xi Era.

* * *

 ** _So, what do you think? Worthy of continuation?_**


	2. Introduction, Part Two

By the end of the week, the entire kingdom had heard of how the entire outpost had been wiped out of existence. There was but one survivor, one who had glimpsed the events from afar, having arrived to relay news to the outpost's general. Almost immediately, convoys had been sent to all four Nations; received with ever-increasing alarm. The whereabouts of these unknown vessels were unknown, having retreated back to wherever they came. As such, an expedition of only the finest representatives of each Nation was sent to search the waters, with the few accompanying Airbenders to work the winds in their favor.

A month passed. No communication was received from the party until one evening, when the foreign vessels were sighted, off the coast of Capital Island, nearest to a seemingly unimportant village. As a small village, no one truly knew what they were or their relation to what had happened down south; so, aside from a few gaping onlookers, business resumed as usual. It was only when a deep, echoing 'boom' sounded that everyone paused a moment, and looked out to the sea.

A great dark object was hurtling towards the village's direction, and people began to scatter, but one remained frozen, at the top of the small mountain overlooking the town…

Lives flashed before eyes, and then there was nothing.

A horrified girl gazed on as the events unfolded, yet stood, frozen in grief, as she watched the vessels carry on with their conquest forth, as though they had not just obliterated a community a moment ago.

In minutes, the ships had reached the shore nearest to the village ruins, and finally halted. After some time, a hatch appeared to slide gracefully down, from which exited figures, which, even from the apex of the mountain, exuded an air of superiority.

 _Who were these cruel beings?_ The girl wondered.

Haste triumphing over curiosity, she hurried down the mountain path, and took the fork in the road at the base, thankfully hidden from view of the monsters, that would take her to the Fire Nation Capital, where she would hasten to find anyone that believed her. Setting forth, she didn't allow herself to dwell on the fates of her mother, father, siblings, and friends. It would simply not do to think about such awful matters.

Lowering the telescope from his eye, he grinned, a malicious thing, one that should never be shown in public. _Everything is going to plan_ , he thought. In time, another land will be conquered, and the freaks who resided here would grovel on their knees to their rightful superiors.

Still grinning, he called to the others. "Come!" he bellowed.

Twirling a newly-acquired helmet, with an emblem of fire on each side, "Let us carry on! It would not do to keep our… hosts waiting!"


	3. Introduction, Part Three

p id="docs-internal-guid-b9f77623-f6b1-0295-25e1-126e0f2727e9" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Someone was running towards the gates to the courtyard, clearly prominent against the backdrop of barren land, one of the many defenses the palace had, to defeat any unwanted assassins or traitors. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Who would honestly be so… stupid,/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" thought the current captain of the guards on duty. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Nonetheless, a risk is a risk, and what with all these accounts of a new deadly enemy, one cannot be so laid back anymore./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Men! Ready your fire! Wait for the signal!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"However, as the indiscernible figure drew closer, one could see that they were of small stature, not a build one would normally associate with an assassin. As the silhouette neared the line of guards, they could hear shouts from the figure, and with them only a short distance away, they saw…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""It's a girl? A little girl? Captain, we aren't so hard-hearted, you know," the lieutenant snorted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Help me! Please! I have urgent news for the Fire Lord! It's about-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""For the Fire Lord? You expect us to believe that you," the lieutenant gave her a once-over, "require a seat with the ruler of the Fire Nation? Tell us what you have to tell him, and maybe we'll consider letting one of his advisors come out here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Now, Lieutenant Masaru, we should at least hear her tale out before condemning the poor girl, shouldn't we? What is your name?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Kira."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""An excellent name, for in your eyes I can indeed see a ray of light, of your very own sun. So, Kira, what is your urgent news concerning?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""The monsters who have come to our lands and destroyed our homes! The very same beings that wiped the Southern Water Tribe's outpost off the face of this earth!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"At that, the captain's face went dark. "Masaru, have them open the gates."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""But Captain-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Now!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yes Captain!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Guard Unit Five, stand by and continue on in the meantime. Another unit's captain will arrive soon, if you have anything to concern you, talk to him."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yes Captain!" A chorus of voices shouted, saluting the wizened man./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""At ease. Kira, follow me, for this is the only way you will be able to hold an audience with our Fire Lord."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"As they entered through the gates, and said gates closed behind them with a resounding crash, none of the guards at watch noticed the convoy off in the distance, steadily approaching the palace as well./span/p 


End file.
